Known charged particle beam accelerator comprises a metallic shell fitted with a dielectric material layer arranged therein, and wherein said dielectric material layer is embodied in the form of a bar. In addition, said charged particle beam accelerator comprises vacuum channels for charged particle transit embodied between the metallic shell and the dielectric material and along the central symmetry axis inside the dielectric material (see Rhon Keining et al. “ANNULAR BEAM DRIVEN HIGH GRADIENT ACCELERATORS”, proceedings of the 7th International Conference “High-Power Particle Beams”, 1988, pp. 864-869”).
A disadvantage of said accelerator consists in the fact that the bunch of charged particles is unstable and precipitates on the shell walls after a short transit.
Another known charged particle beam accelerator comprises a metallic shell fitted with a dielectric material layer arranged therein, and a vacuum channel embodied along the central symmetry axis of said metallic shell (see W. Gai et al. “Experimental Demonstration of Wake-Field Effects in Dielectric Structures”, PHYSICAL REVIEW LETTERS, vol. 61, N. 24, pp. 2756-2758, Dec. 12, 1988).
This engineering solution is taken as a prototype for the present invention.
A disadvantage of said engineering solution consists in the fact that the accelerator parameters cannot be controlled, and the lack of phase balance of the charged particle beam and the accelerating wave lowers the acceleration efficiency.